


One Shot of Beer

by Birdfluff



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfluff/pseuds/Birdfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout has his first experience with alcohol that goes into some interesting turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot of Beer

**Author's Note:**

> when stressed about school, you write gay shit. Solves most of my problems, guaranteed.

“I love you, Scout.”

His face always turned a bright shade of red, no matter what. He would laugh a little and smile. Yet he would never say it in return.

“And you?”

“What abou-- oh, yeah, uh, me too, babe.”

With two lovers, their reactions were different yet always rubbed Scout the wrong way. Sniper would grow silent and mumble under his breath, while Medic would stare at him long enough for him to fidget before moving on.

Scout felt terrible about that. He wanted to say it. He honestly did. His mouth didn't, however, and he knew exactly why and he will take this reason to his grave.

They tried to get him to talk about it on more than one occasion, but he quickly refused each time.

He's not ready yet, Medic always reminded Sniper. Love takes time and love takes work. He'll crack eventually. The Aussie nodded and thanked him.

Do the best you can until then. 

We'll make this work.

~~~

Medic hated the Fourth of July. It was another opportunity for his teammates to worry him to death, because no one reads instructions. The past six years of working at Mann Co. whenever this independence day rolled around, something always went wrong. There was one year where Pyro was setting everything on fire due with getting too excited with the fireworks. Another he could recall vividly was Soldier thinking it would be a good idea to explode this huge rocket he got from his wizard roommate. The rest sort of blended together and it gave the German a headache to think about it. Medic was sure he was blacked out in one of those situations. Anyhow, he had to be on his toes on this fateful night. 

On this particular year, however, he felt more worried than he should be. To his knowledge, Scout had never experienced the effects of alcohol. Since he was small in stature as well as young, the alcohol will have a powerful effect on him. He remembered right after his twenty first birthday how excited he was to try the liquor. Sadly, he never had a chance due to unfortunate circumstances. This year, Scout was clearly over the age of drinking by two years and obviously hyped about being able to drink tonight.

So hyped that he almost knocked Engineer over to snatch a bottle of beer from him. This shouldn't worry Medic so much. The boy has been waiting so long for this moment. However, it pinched at his gut. No one had any idea how he acted when he was drunk. He was loud, over incompetent, impulsive. What if he started blabbering more than usual... about their relationship? He shook his head again. No, maybe not, Scout was terrible with his feelings. He couldn't... No, Medic couldn't chance it.

Scout was struggling with the cap now. The field medic rolled his eyes and swiped the bottle from him.

“'EY! What's your--?!”

“Scout, are you sure about this?” Medic kept the liquor away from the batter's reach by holding it above his head as he eyed the boy.

“Yeah, doc, I'm sure! C'mon, I'll be 'responsible' and that shit.” Scout scoffed before lunging at the bottle. The field medic side stepped and watched the runner lose his balance and stumble to remain standing.

“I do not think so. You could do something you regret.”

Extending his index finger out towards him, the batter opened his mouth to tell him off before realization dawned on him and his arms fell at his sides. For a moment, the doctor was pleased to know that he held their relationship in some respect. That is, he hoped that was from their relationship.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced over to see Engineer beside him, “Doc, don't scare him. Let the boy have a little fun. It's the Fourth of July. It's a special occasion, for us anyway.”

“Ach...”

“How's this. We'll give him just a shot and see how he reacts to it. Will that be alright?”

Medic looked over the Bostonian, who fidgeted anxiously in his spot. He handed the bottle off to Engie, frowning, “... Alright.”

“You're gonna let me...?” Scout gawked at him with wide eyes.

“It's a shot of beer. It'll only make you tipsy. I don't think any harm will be done for that.”

Scout nodded slowly, taking the filled shot glass from the Texan. He gave him a lopsided smile, “Thanks.”

He downed the glass in one gulp to slam it down on the table top with a grimace. He pounded his chest, making disgusted noises, while the two men laughed. “Jesus CHRIST. How do you guys drink this stuff?! That was fucking gross!”

Engineer choked back his giggle fit to reply, “Y-you get used to it, son. It won't always taste like that.”

“Crap, it better. Jeez that... Shit. I have no idea what I just tasted.” He smacked his lips with a frown and knitted brows.

“You don't have to have more if you don't want to. For now, let's let that sit for a while. C'mon, let's shoot off some fireworks.”

“Yeah, alright. Where's Demo?”

“Already passed out, I'm sure the fireworks will wake him up.”

~~~

As time pressed on, Medic was frantically handling his patients one right after the other. He managed to calm down the ecstatic Pyro, who was now staring up at the fireworks in awe. Unfortunately, Soldier was desperate to take his clothes off and pour honey on himself in the name of America... multiple times. Right now, he was taking care of Demo who was determined to blow shit up in an extravagant manner with Soldier encouraging him.

Engineer kept his word about keeping an eye on Scout. The boy handled himself fine for five minutes but then he noticed the boy struggling to stand. Surprisingly, he was quiet as he watched the fireworks with a glued smile on his face.

The Texan patted his back, “You alright, kid?”

“Yeah, man, never better,” His words slurred together. Engie took a moment to translate it.

He looked the Bostonian over, “That one shot shouldn't have made ya this drunk. Then again, you are small.”

Scout blinked, “Whaddoya mean?”

“That alcohol is sticking with you more than let's say Heavy. You're younger and smaller than he is. You've seen Heavy drink. That man can hold his liquor.”

“Yeah, it's pretty cool. Heavy's cool.”

Engineer stared at the boy with raised eyebrows. “Did... you just compliment Heavy? You?”

“Yeah?”

Okay, he had to test this on whoever was close. Most of the team was here some for the booze others for the fireworks. Heavy, Spy, and Pyro sat at one of the tables. The Texan grabbed the batter's hand and gently urged him to follow. Strangely, Scout kept close to him when he noticed himself stumbling. Engie pushed that aside for now. The kid was drunk he needed someone to lean on.

“Maybe you should sit down.”

“'M fine. I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern or... something like that.”

This caught Spy's attention. With a cocked brow, he leaned over slightly to get a better view of the two. He smirked, “I see the alcohol is treating you well.”

“Little man cannot handle small drink.” Heavy commented with a snicker.

Scout scoffed, “I'll be fine. Why? Am I worrying you guys? I'm sorry.”

The table fell still. The Russian looked from the runner to Engie, “How much?”

“Just a shot of beer.”

“A shot?!” Spy vainly stopped a snort.

Engineer glared at the Frenchman then rolled his eyes. He expected Scout to yell at him, but for some reason there wasn't a sound coming from him. He studied the runner's face. Life had left his tired eyes that darted around the table.

“You alright, kid?”

“Where's Snipes?”

“Oh, he didn't want to join in. I thought you knew that already.”

“He's... he's not here?” His body swarmed with uncomfortable warmth. His gut clenched. Desperately, he blinked rapidly to dry his eyes as his lower lip trembled. He kept his gaze onto the ground.

Everyone, sans Pyro, gawked at him.

Frantically, the Texan shook himself out of his shock, “Sc...S-Scout, it's alright, it's not like he's... Um, would you like me to get him, son?”

“Could you...?”

“Yeah, you just stay there.” He gave him a reassuring smile before walking away from the group. Finally, Pyro noticed the boy and his odd demeanor and proceeded to get up and embraced him. Scout quickly reciprocated and nuzzled his face into their shoulder.

Spy and Heavy exchanged concerned glances before looking back at the drunken Scout.

“What now?” The Russian whispered, leaning down slightly towards the Frenchman.

The assassin cleared his throat and nudged a bottled water over to the end of the table. “Scout. Drink that. It'll help.”

Scout silently obeyed, working his arms around Pyro to uncap and drink the water. After another moment, he spoke, “Thanks, Spy.”

Spy winced and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Heavy. Remind me to tell the laborer to never let the boy drink again.”

Heavy gave a nod and smiled down at the Frenchman, only causing him to fidget more and take a swig of his drink.

~~~

Engineer rapped twice at the camper van's door to hear a grumble in response. The door swung open to reveal an annoyed half naked Aussie with unkempt hair, “What?”

“Sorry, did I disturb you?”

“It's more the fireworks. What do you want?”

“It's, uh, Scout. He wants ya. After one shot, he's as drunk as Demo right now.”

Anxiety washed over him as his mind went into overdrive. He couldn't ask what the boy had said, would that be too suspicious? He rushed to put a shirt and his hat on with shaking hands. He then jumped out of his van, closing the door behind him, “What happened?”

Engie urged him to walk with him, “He's not himself. That one swing of beer had to have hit him pretty hard. He's very emotional and quiet. When he saw you weren't there he nearly burst into tears. I gotta warn, he might knock you down when he sees ya.”

His heart vibrated in his ears. The marksman gulped, “Thanks.”

“You alright?”

“Nervous is all. Does doc know?”

“He said one shot should be fine, but now I'm not so sure. It might be the fireworks, but his face looks so red. The boy might have a fever. I'll get the doc when we get back.”

Sniper nodded, gritting his teeth. He prayed that Scout wouldn't do anything too affectionate to cause for alarm.

When they returned to the front of the base at the populated table, Scout had sat down next to Pyro with his head in his arms as the agonist rubbed his back. Sniper's shoulder sagged when he spotted the assassin at the table. Of course, the untrustworthy one was there. If it was just Heavy and Pyro, his chest would be less constrictive. They were trustworthy. No one could understand Pyro and he doubted Heavy actually cared. He could not read Spy, therefore, his heart pulsated quickly as he mulled over what Scout could do and how to stop him from doing it. Carefully, he approached the runner.

“Scout? You okay, mate?”

For a moment, the batter thought his heart was going to leap into his throat as his head shot up from the table with a elated grin that relieved the Aussie, “Snipes!”

His smile suddenly turned to a frown. His glare made the rifleman wince. Scout pointed at the space beside him, “Sit.”

Hesitantly, he obeyed his command, “Sitting...”

The Bostonian took his shivering hand and held it for a while, occasionally squeezing and prodding as if he was checking he was solid. He exhaled, feeling his eyes beginning to moisten again, “Good.”

Sniper was not expecting Scout to climb onto his lap and embrace him closely with his arms AND legs. Unsettling warmth wrapped around his body. He swallowed. Oh god, Spy's staring, no, no, no.

“Uh... Scout? What's wrong?”

“Hug. Me.”

He did. He tried to look everywhere but to his right. “How're you feeling?”

“Better with you here.”

His lips curled back. This would be really sweet if they didn't have a certain onlooker’s eyes drilling into his soul. 

“That's, uh, nice of you to, um, say.” He noticed Engie coming back with Medic. Oh, thank Jesus. Abruptly, he felt a pair of lips pressing against his neck. Fuck, was neck kissing noticeable? How red was his face right now? Ohh, that was his tongue, okay, this isn't good. Wait, it was dark, maybe they couldn't see. He couldn’t bare glancing over at the Frenchman.

“Scout, doc's here.” Thankfully, this got him to stop and he quickly pulled away to see the field medic.

“Doc...!” He exclaimed in a dreamy way that made the German's stern frown vanish.

He cleared his throat, “Scout, I think it's best you head off to bed.”

“Are you gonna be there with me?”

He took that one well enough. He replied deadpanned, “You will be in my infirmary so I can monitor you.”

“Aw...”

“Alright, you heard the doc. Get up.” He tried to remove the batter's hands off him but Scout tightened his hold on him.

“No.”

The Aussie slumped, “C'mon now...”

“Sniper, just follow me. It'll be easier to carry him than to have him walk. I’m not risking an injury.”

“... Fine.” He positioned his hands in a way so that the runner wouldn't slide off his person once he stood up. He felt like he was carrying an over sized koala.

When they were inside the base, alone, Sniper sighed, “I can't believe this.”

Medic shook his head, “Neither can I. I did not think a mere shot would do so much damage.”

“Let's just hope he won't remember any of this in the mornin’.”

“Indeed.”

Whines of complaining emerged from the boy while his hand extended out towards the German.

The two gazed at him confused and stopped walking.

“Use your words, liebe.”

The boy only glowered at him with a pout, making grabby hand motions at him.

The rifleman's mind processed for a while, until it finally clicked, “Doc, I think he wants you to hold him.”

“Mein Gott, what a child.” Medic gave an exasperated sigh and adjusted his glasses, “Fine.”

The Aussie handed the batter over. Once Scout was comfortably in his arms, he suddenly pressed his lips onto the German's briefly. Their faces were only inches apart and the runner seemed to want to keep it that way, whenever the field medic tried to move for some breathing space. Scout put his hands onto his face to keep it still. “Where were you?”

Medic blinked. “I... I was there with you. Taking care of those dummkopfs, do you not remember?”

“Nno...? You left me.”

“I didn't leave you. Neither of us have.”

Scout nodded, his voice shaking a little, “Okay... okay. Good.”

The runner nuzzled his head into the doctor's neck in contentment. The walk continued on in silence with occasional concerned glances over at the Bostonian.

When they reached the door, they switched off Scout again, which he didn't mind, so Medic could unlock the door. Sniper adjusted his hands on the boy, “... I had no idea Scout was this clingy.”

“Alcohol tends to bring out the worst or rather the truth in people. However, I refuse to believe anything Engie has told me.”

“I find it hard to believe too, but I don't think our darl isn't that heartless to not, you know, admire his teammates.”

“I guess so. I expect him to become a bigger personality than he already is. I was worried that he would be talkative about... our relationship. Foolish of me, honestly.” He huffed as he unlocked the double doors and held the right side open for the Aussie.

“Yeah, when Engie told me that Scoutie wanted me because he was drunk, I thought I was gonna die right there.”

“I'm gonna die right now...” Scout groaned dramatically.

“Get him on the bed. Now.”

With his heart racing, the marksman transferred the runner onto a cot. He watched Medic rummage around his infirmary. The Aussie awkwardly stood at the side of the bed. He glanced at their lover that panted loudly. “What's wrong, luv?”

“I'm hoooot.”

“You're ill?”

“Nooo, I'm hoooooot.” Scout fiddled with his shirt, struggling to take it off.

“H-hold on there, darl...” He removed the runner’s hands away and fixed his shirt. He licked his lips, nervously, “Um, doc? I think you should take his temperature...”

“I heard him!” Medic called out, irritated. He dashed back to the cot with a bucket he placed on the floor and a thermometer, “Scout. Open your mouth and keep this under your tongue.”

With a little groan, he obeyed. They waited around in stillness for roughly thirty seconds. When the thermometer beeped, Medic snatched it from his mouth. “Schiesse! Sniper, help him with his clothes. I'm getting a rag.”

“Wait, what?! I... okay?” Breathe, mate, just breathe. “Lift your arms up, darl.”

Lazily, the Bostonian did as he was told. With gentleness, Sniper lifted the shirt over his head and dropped it on the bed. Fuck, now for the pants, oh joy. His hands were shaking again. He was thankful Scout was too intoxicated to say anything immature about what he was doing. The batter only gazed at him with heavy eyelids as he removed his trousers. The Bostonian was in his gray boxers now and he now noticed that freckles completely covered his body. Sniper had no idea he had so many freckles...

Or how much he desired to kiss every one of them.

He only used his lips to speak this time, “Is that better...?”

The runner took his hand and squeezed it.

“I'll take that as a yes.”

Medic returned with a damp rag to which he put around the boy's neck. He then put a hand to his forehead then his cheek, which made Scout melt instantly and lean into the touch. The German smiled briefly at the endearment. “Is there anything else? Are you comfortable?”

Scout put his hand onto his to keep it on his face. It was the perfect temperature to cool his flaming head. He nuzzled his hand and began kissing at his palm repeatedly. Medic's countenance could not become any redder. He even let out a little squeal. Sniper had to resist a laugh. When the field medic saw his growing smile, he tried to scowl at him through his fluster, “Don't smile, you dummkopf!”

“It's so cute, I'm sorry!”

“Ach...” He pulled his hand away from the boy, “That's enough.”

Scout whimpered with a pout.

“Hff, since when was he ever this loving?” He took the rag off his neck and patted it along his face, shoulders, and hands.

“You said so yourself that alcohol brings out the truth in people... And I'm honestly glad to see this.” He winced, “Uh, I mean, you know, instead of him being an arse.”

The doctor studied him for a moment, “Of course... Scout, lie down, bitte.”

The batter followed his order and moaned a little at the touch of the rag on his forehead.

“Will he be okay?”

“Ja, it's just a fever. I have my solutions if it progresses. Are you heading off?”

“Yeah. I'm glad to know that he's in good hands.”

His face flushed back up. Medic cleared his throat and hurried over to his desk, “That-That is a uh, that's very kind of you to, to say. You should go.”

Grinning, Sniper followed and stood beside the doctor, “You know, I'm not sure if I want to now. But I rather not distract you.”

A hand placed itself on the field medic's hip and pulled him into the marksman. A pair of lips pressed against his temple.

“You're distracting me right now.”

“Mm, I don't think you mind it much. I just want to thank ya.” He lips trailed down to his cheek.

“You... don't have to thank me. Last time I checked, I'm part of this relationship.”

“I know you are, luv,” He pecked the side of his mouth, “I know.”

Medic surprised him by initiating the kiss himself. His small moan was pleasant to the ears. The field medic smiled, pecking the tip of his nose. “Thank you for playing your part as well, mein liebling.”

The rifleman hummed, “Goodnight, darl.”

“Guten Nacht.”

He sauntered back over to their dazed boyfriend and pecked his cheek.

“You gonna be okay, Scout?”

“Yeah...”

“Good. G'night, luv.”

His heart clawed at his chest as he watched Sniper walk towards the exit. With some difficulty, he sat up and opened his mouth to speak. It was only until the marksman had his hand on the door was when his vocal cords worked again.

His voice turned into a shrill scream, “Don't leave me!”

The Aussie jumped a few inches off the ground and stared horrified at the boy. A thud from a stack of files sounded over by the doctor’s desk and Medic rushed over to his patient’s side. He picked the rag off from the covers. “Scout, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Lie back down.”

“I'm sorry...”

Sniper managed to calm his heart rate after a few moments. “Scout... I'm just going to bed.”

“Don't. Don't go...” His voice cracked with desperation.

Nonplussed, the marksman stood there, until the German motioned him over.

He shook the runner a little to have his attention, “Scout... what exactly do you think will happen if we leave to just sleep?”

“I'll... I won't see you again. I.. I want to know... that you're here... with me.” He hiccuped. He rubbed at his watering eyes. He felt like his hand was barely there. Everything felt so numb and distant. There was a disgusting feeling in his gut as well, that he loathed. “I don't want to be alone. I feel so fucking loved when I'm around you. I love you. So much. Please... please, don't go.”

_I feel so loved when I'm around you._

_I love you._

After nearly a year of their relationship starting, he said it. He fucking said it without prodding. He clarified all the doubt with that one fucking phrase. As Sniper stared with a hand on his mouth, tears rolled down his face while Medic fought to think clearly, “Scout, liebling, we need our sleep as much as you do. I can stay around if you need me until you fall asl...”

His sentence faded as he watched the tears fall from the runner’s cheeks.

“Fucking hell, doc.” The rifleman gasped through gritted teeth.

That's it. Without a word, Medic scooped Scout up into his arms bridal style and walked towards the end of the room.

“Sniper, open the door, bitte and follow my lead.”

Remembering to move his legs, the marksman jogged over to him and opened the door to reveal a private bedroom. Medic swiftly placed the batter on the queen sized bed and cuddled into him, hushing him and drying his tears. Without hesitation, Sniper joined him on the other side of the runner and took a firm hold of his hand.

It only took a few minutes for Scout to calm down. He breathed fitfully through his mouth since his nose was too stuffed up. Nothing felt as numb as it did before. There was positive warmth all around him and their legs were entwined with each other. This brought him ease.

“See luv? We're here.” Sniper kissed the top of his head, “Right here with you.”

The batter managed a thank you through his crying.

“Of course, shhh, it's okay.” Medic gingerly pecked his forehead, “No more tears, mein Schatz, keine Tränen mehr...”

~~~

Scout woke up in the morning with an awful headache and a churning stomach. He groaned loudly as he clutched his head. He heard a response to his pitiful agony, but he couldn't identify it. Soon, he felt something nudge him, and he opened his eyes to see a blurry doctor above him. He was speaking to him, but he could hear anything.

“What?”

A sharp pinch on his arm made him flinch and squeak, “What the fuck was that for?!”

“...to help with that hangover of yours.” His voice finally reached his ears. In seconds, he began to feel lighter and his aches slowly ceased.

“Holy shit... I feel better already.” He carefully sat up in the small bed. He looked down at himself. Did he go to bed fully clothed? Well, it wouldn't be the first time. “Thanks, doc.”

“Mm, of course. Let me know if there are any side effects.”

“Like what?”

“Anything you feel.”

“... Doc, did you just put experimental shit in me?”

“I do that all the time. Why is this time different?” He asked with an amused smile.

“I—nevermind.” He noticed Sniper standing at the end of the bed and grinned, “Hey.”

“Hi...” The Aussie said apprehensively.

Instantly, the grin faded, “What's up?”

“Do you remember... anything, last night?”

“Uh, not really? What? What'd I do?”

The rifleman's eyes immediately landed on the doctor, who gave him a brief glare, before answering his question, “I was correct in my assumption. You did some things you would regret if you could remember.”

Scout slumped, “Fuck, did I? Nooo... Spy's gonna talk about it, ain't he?”

“Nein, I think you're safe from him.”

“What all did I do?”

“It's better that you don't know. I'm sure everyone else has forgotten about it. Oh, don't be too concerned if anyone asks about your well being.”

“I... Did I hurt myself?”

“In a way.”

“Oh.” He blinked and hummed. “I'll tell you what I do remember though, I had this weird as dream. That I was, like, crying, which I never do. I've never cried a day in my life, not even when I was born. Anyway, but then you guys came along and just... I don't know, made me feel a lot better. It’s was weird.”

He felt his heart pang harshly inside of his chest. Sniper sighed, “Yeah, weird dream.”

“Hey, you alright, Snipes?”

“I'll be fine. I'm... not feeling well.”

Medic did not give Scout a chance to reply, “I'll take care of him, mein liebling. Go to breakfast, we'll be there soon.”

“Uh, alright, see ya there,” he glanced over albeit worriedly at the marksman before getting up from the cot and leaving the infirmary.

“I'm glad he's back to his normal self.” Medic prodded as he took the space beside the marksman.

“Yeah, I'm glad he doesn't remember.”

“You know, you keep saying that.”

He swallowed, “Yeah?”

“I don't think you mean it.”

Sniper avoided his gaze.

The German rolled his eyes, “You wish to talk about what he said, don't you?”

“Well, yeah, that's the first time he's ever said... anything about... us. I just—I just have to know.”

The field medic slowly shook his head, however his voice had grown soft, “He will say it again when he's comfortable. You just have to be patient.”

“You keep saying that...” The rifleman looked over at him, “You want it too. You want him to remember too, you can't hide that.”

“... It was... nice for him to say that...” Their eyes connected, “I do wish like you, that he could be more open to us. I have been somewhat, hopeful that this could help him realize this.”

“Me too. I was so happy.”

“As was I... but we cannot mourn over this forever. We shouldn't push this either. Things like this take time.”

“I know, I know. Doc? Can... Can I stay here for a little bit? I can't go like this.”

“Of course, mein Schatz.”

~~~

Scout ate his cereal in uncertainty. Everyone else seemed to go on as if nothing happened last night, although Engineer did ask him how he felt, but that was it. Spy ignored him like usual. Soldier yelled at him for being late. Everything was eerily normal.

He didn’t like that. At all. Sniper is from Australia, he doesn’t drink on the fourth. He went to bed early and that was that. If he was actually sick, wouldn’t he be on the cot also? Was he overthinking this?

Sniper looked awfully sad when he said he couldn’t remember anything. What did he say or do last night? He shrugged. He’ll get it out of him later.

Then it hit him like a brick was thrown at his head that… his head actually physically ached. Fuzzy deluded memories became vivid and real by the second. He saw the fireworks. Engie’s concerned face. How Spy awkwardly handed him a bottled water. Scout holding onto Sniper for dear life. How he screamed out for him, how he cried like a baby. He could see Medic’s face right up against his, reassuring him. He could hear their voices again. The voices that gave him so much comfort and affection. He slept with them. That’s what happened, right? Yet he woke up in the same cot as before. 

It wasn’t a dream. It couldn’t have been.

He made a fool of himself. An absolute complete utter fool. And _they_ saw it. They saw it and… and they lied to him. For what reason? To protect him? His shoulders slacked.

“Scout?” Engie’s voice cut through his thoughts.

The batter opened his eyes and removed his hands from his head to look up at the Texan standing over him.

“You feelin’ alright?”

“I… I don’t know. I just…” He paused, “Had this, uh, awful migraine. It’s gone now.”

“Doc gave you that medicine, right? You should probably tell him that. Can’t risk you havin’ another one during work.”

“Y-yeah, yeah, you’re right, I’ll tell him.” Scout quickly got up from the table and tried to bolt towards the hall.

“Want me to come with you?”

“Uh, nah, man. I’ll be alright. I-I gotta go.” He dashed full speed down the hall with his heart racing with him. This had to be the right thing to do in a relationship situation. It had to be. He could not just keep it to himself. Even if he was going to look stupid again, he had to. It had to be worth it. 

It had to be, yet something in the back of his mind told him otherwise.

He sharply turned at the corner to burst through the double doors, nearly tripping on his own feet when he stopped himself.

“Scout?” Medic shot up from his chair as Sniper whirled around to face the intruder.

“Give... give me a sec...” He breathed deeply for a few moments and finally straightened his back. “Okay. Sorry about that I... listen. I have no idea what was in that needle but.Fellas, I remembered what, uh, happened last night. It just, hit me like a freaking truck. I remember everything. And I really wanna punch Spy right now. But that's besides the point. I... cried. In front of you two.” He points at them, “And you lied to me.”

Sniper's knees failed him for a moment as he stared wide eyed at him. Medic's breath was caught in his throat.

Scout continued to point at them with nothing coming out of his mouth. Momentarily, he licked and bit his lip and tried again, “But you did that to like protect me and that shit, right? I-I mean, I... I appreciate that, I... I don't know. Thanks. I just--.”

Sniper stepped forward, “Was... was what you said true?”

Scout winced as his eyes darted around the room, “Wuh-what was?”

“You know what it is.”

Medic glanced at the rifleman with an unreadable expression.

The batter shuffled in his place, unable to keep eye contact. This was his chance. He could say it yet he didn’t, “I-I just... fuck. I was just scared, alright? I don't want to drink that gross beer shit ever again. I don't want that to happen twice. Alright?”

“Do you really love us? Is that true? Are we doing this right? Do you really love us?”

“Sniper...” Medic warned, his voice increasing in volume.

The runner stared at him with an open mouth. His brain did the yelling for him. Don't say it. Don't you dare fucking say it. 

You know I love you, don’t you? I don’t have to say it to confirm anything.

I don’t, right? 

… Right?

“Scout, why is that so hard to say? What are we doing wrong?”

“You're doing nothing wrong!” His voice cracked in the middle of his sentence that made him grimace. His knees were like led. Unsettling warmth coursed throughout his whole body. His mind was at war with itself.

“Then why can't you say it?!”

“Sniper!” Medic was beside him now, with his hands on his shoulders and a glare boring into him, “What were we just talking about?! Don't push him!”

_If you can’t fucking take it and say it, what kind of man are you?_

“So that’s it, huh? You wanna know so bad why I can't say it?!” His scream silenced the entire room. They stared at their lover, who trembled where he stood, “Because if I do, I'll start crying alright?!? You want to hear me say it so bad, huh!? Fine! You-you wanna see me cry again?! I fucking love you! I love both of you so much! With your fucking faces and—and—and _everything_. Fuck, I love everything about you! You're so fucking stupid and I love you! Every stupid fucking thing!” He took a minute to gasp for breath.  
“That I don't know what to do with myself. I have never in my LIFE have felt so much love! Never! It's fucking amazing and I love it. I have to fucking suffer everyday when I even look at you, because I'm so fucking HAPPY that I have you two here... with me and everything. Okay?! Is that enough for you?? You keep making me so happy that-that I...” He was unable to finish as he tried to dry his tearstained face, “Fuck you. Just fuck you. I said it. I fucking said it. I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry. I’m so fucking stupid. I can’t say shit. I just can’t. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you. I fucking promise. I love you. I love you guys so much…! I promise I’ll make this up to you, okay…?”

He heard footsteps advancing quickly towards him and soon he was being tightly embraced and peppered with kisses all over his face and neck that his skin turned into gooseflesh. Strings of Deutsche words filled his ears. He caught a few familiar words. Love. Wonderful. Happy. Wait, was doc crying? He was unable to get any words out of his mouth due to how often their lips met. He managed to call his name a few times before they were kissing again. Scout clung onto him tightly.

“Meine entzückende kleine Häschenengel.” Medic couldn't stop smiling. “Ich bin so stolz auf dich.”

“Doooc, I have no idea what you’re saying...!”

The doctor giggled, breathlessly, “I love you too, meine Häse.”

Everything that came out of Scout’s mouth, finally fully processed with the tear stained Aussie. Once the field medic released the boy from his grasp, he rushed over and scooped the batter up and spun him around.  
This made the runner squeal in surprise, “Snipes—mph!”

Scout melted at the touch of his lips, his hands grasped at the back of his shirt. Sniper held him there, kissing him firmly, for unknowing amount of time, until the marksman finally released him.

The boy held onto his forearms to keep his balance. His mind blanked from all the blissful affection that it was hard to breath. No one spoke until everything had calmed down. However, neither could keep themselves off the Bostonian. He was in position to complain. In fact, he was practically putty in their hands and lips.

“You can make it up to us by saying that more often.” The marksman whispered.

“I-I can't say that whole thing...!”

The field medic snickered, kissing his temple, “You can shorten it. ‘I love you’ is more than enough.”

“How often do you want me to cry, man?”

Medic and Sniper looked at one enough with equal surprise before smiling back down at the batter. The doctor ran his hand through the boy’s hair, “You’re too sweet, Scout.”

“You love us that much, darl?”

For a while, he was silent. They then heard him take a long breath and say in a shaky voice, “... I love both of ya that much.”

The battlefield felt different that day, at least for the three of them. Scout excelled brightly throughout the matches that he became more of a nuisance than usual for the other team. During a few rounds, he would visit the Aussie as usual and talk on about nothing. Sniper eventually learned his cues of when to grunt in response or look over at him.

The Administrator announced the five minute marker. The batter swiftly got onto his feet, grabbing his pistol off the floor, “Shit, I should go. The team can’t win the match without me. I’m practically carrying right now.”

“Yes, you are.” Sniper commented to stroke his ego.

“But, uh, hey, Snipes… umm… I love you.”

The marksman tore his gaze away from the battlefield onto the fidgeting batter with unblinking eyes.

“W-what?”

“Say that again.”

“... I-I love you.”

He stood up and stepped towards his lover, “Again.”

“Again? Snipes, c’mon, don’t do this...”

“You said you wanted to make it up to us. I need you to say it again. Please.”

“I love you, man. I love you so fucking much. C’mon, can I go now...?”

“No, not yet.” He gently lifted his chin up and slowly kissed his lips. Scout stood there, seemingly frozen, until the rifleman pulled away. “How’s that?”

He blinked, “whu--?”

“The more you say it, the more kisses you get by the end of the day, darlin’. From the both of us.”

“I… get rewarded?”

“It’s more to motivate you. Now, get out of here, ya mongrel.” He smiled as he returned to his post. Scout merely stared at him, gears carefully churning in his mind. More kisses...? Something inside him begged him to take that as a challenge. He felt his face and neck throb from feeling imaginary kisses his brain teased him with. He fixed the hat on his head in determination before leaving the Aussie’s nest.

Throughout the whole day, as long as there was a moment between him and his lovers, he said it with growing confidence. He even ventured so far to peck the side of their faces. Medic scolded him for that. It was worth it though.

When the last round ended in victory, Scout let himself hang back to let his partner’s catch up.

The doctor noticed his broad smug smile, “Pleased with yourself today, Scout?”

“You bet I am. You both owe me at least 267 kisses.”

The group halted. Sniper gazed at him with wide eyes, “You were counting?”

A dark red tint flushed across his face, “No! I mean, I, uh… no! That’d be weird, if I was, uh, counting.”

Medic glowered at the Aussie, “I cannot believe you told him! It would have been better off as a surprise.”

“You complaining? Got him to say it more.”

“I would have liked it better if he was saying it without being rewarded...”

“Um, hey,” Scout began hesitantly to get their attention, “I’m not really seeing it as like a reward or… something like that. I just...” He braced himself, “I love you guys, I really honestly do. And freaking, being kissed is like, icing on the cake, you know? I love that… um.” Realization stuck him a little too late. "I-I meant that, I... It's not that I-fuck. Forget it just forget anything that I said!"

He hated the sly look on his lovers’ faces and how they giggled when they exchanged glances. Scout bolted back to base.

“OI GET BACK ‘ERE YA LITTLE BRAT”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure whether or not the kisses should be added, let me know!


End file.
